The invention relates to a crash structure for a motor vehicle crash.
Generic crash structures for motor vehicles are known in numerous variations. These crash structures are used to increase the safety in various configurations and at various locations in motor vehicles. In particular, crash elements made of carbon fiber reinforced plastics and fiber plastic composites are used primarily which are well-suited to absorb crash energy in motor vehicles because of possible weight savings and a very high weight-specific energy absorption. In racing, so-called crash cones are used for example. Other possibilities involve, for example, CFRP crash tubes or CFRP crash shafts. In the event of a vehicle impact, the impact energy, caused by the accident, is converted into deformation energy. This is achieved by providing the crash structure with a certain structural space, deforming the crash structure at least in parts in a crash situation to thereby absorb the impact energy, and then by transmitting the remaining impact energy to a body of a vehicle. These crash structures have been proven particularly useful in the front area and/or rear area of motor vehicles.
DE 10 2007 026 680 A1 discloses a generic crash structure for a motor vehicle with a crash element which is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic and reinforced in part with a fiber composite. The substantially one-piece crash structure is formed with a profile structure which is downwardly open and extends in vehicle longitudinal direction. Each of its two opposite ends of the crash structure has a support unit in vehicle transverse direction for support of the crash structure on a load-bearing structure of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2005 004 780 B3 discloses a crash structure for a motor vehicle with a crash element of fiber-reinforced plastic. The crash element is designed as a triangular contiguous composite structure by providing the crash element with a support element which extends transversely to the vehicle longitudinal direction and has outer ends for attachment in vehicle longitudinal direction of two further support elements which converge at their opposite ends in a v-shaped manner and are connected to each other via a transverse plate. Web walls extend as stiffening elements in the support elements and form elongate chambers in the support elements.